Finding New Love
by JavaJunkie4eVa
Summary: Abigail Reynolds book - The Last Man in the World. Did exactly what she did, pick a part in the book and changed it. After Darcy kicks Elizabeth out of his rooms, she goes for a walk, but everything changes when she returns - Oneoff


Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the stories by Abigail Reynolds except for the books itself.

* * *

The Last Man in the World

Abigail Reynolds

Chapter 11

When Darcy tells Elizabeth he doesn't want her there, what instead of going to her rooms like in the book, she decides to take a walk around the grounds.

"Why are you here?"

Her smiled slipped. "To be with you, of course."

He turned his head away, staring up at the ceiling. "I want nothing of you"

She swallowed hard. "You wish me to leave?"

"Yes. Begone, and trouble me no more."

Elizabeth left his room and walked down the hallway. She was dazed and eyes watery, she didn't know how she ended up outside, but she felt relived. She walked, she didn't know where she was going, she just walked.

* * *

Georgiana and Colonel Fitzwilliam were sitting at the dining table waiting for Elizabeth to arrive to start dinner.

"Mrs. Reynolds, is Mrs. Darcy eating in her rooms tonight?" Fitzwilliam asked

"I'll just go and ask Lucy" she replied. She walked out the door and was back no more than 5 minutes

"Lucy hasn't seen her since this morning. Just begin your meal and Mrs. Darcy can have hers when she's ready" Mrs. Reynolds said and left the room. When she walked into the kitchen and saw Lucy, Dunstan and Ferguson there partaking in their meals.

"Lucy, do you know where Mrs. Darcy may be?"

"No Mrs. Reynolds."

"Well, she may still be upset with Georgiana?" Dunstan replied

"Why would she be upset with Georgiana Dunstan?"

"Ma-am, she accused Mrs. Darcy of being….umm….well, that she was for his money ma-am" Dunstan replied

"When was this Dunstan?"

"Not long before Mr. Darcy returned ma-am. Mrs. Darcy requested my attendance and ask whether Mr. Darcy had been found, when I replied the negative, she also asked me to inform Miss Darcy of her expenditures and that they come from her, not from the Master"

"But that was days ago. Surely she couldn't still be upset about that?"

"Ma-am, I may know of another reason why we are unable to account for her" Ferguson said

"And why is that Ferguson?" Lucy said worriedly

"Well, Mr. Darcy banned her from his rooms. She was quite upset about it ma-am, especially considering she's been sitting with him night and day" he replied.

"Why did he do that" Mrs. Reynolds replied

"Don't know ma-am, but he did" Ferguson replied

"Well, Mrs. Darcy needs to eat. She needs to take care of herself" Lucy mumbled

"I'm sure Mrs. Darcy knows what she's doing Lucy. Don't worry about her" Mrs. Reynolds consoled

"You don't understand Mrs. Reynolds. She's with child" Lucy replied

"Mrs. Darcy has told you this Lucy"

"No ma-am, but…..umm…..she hasn't had her courses for 3 months" Lucy whispered into Mrs. Reynolds' ear

"Oh" Mrs. Reynolds replied. "Ok, we are all going to look around the insides of Pemberley, every room to find her. Do not inform anyone else of this. Lucy, you check her rooms and every room on that wing, I'll check the other wing, Dunstan, you check the observatory and places like that, Ferguson, you check Mr. Darcy's study as well as the Library, Drawing room etc….." Mrs. Reynolds said giving each there duties. "We'll meet back here if you haven't found her and we'll go from there"

*******

They all searched Pemberley and she wasn't to be found, they all returned to the kitchens.

"Ok, we'll gather some men, and search outdoors" Mrs. Reynolds said as they started towards the front entrance. When they opened the door, they saw a figure in the near distance. It was Elizabeth. She continued to walk to the house, still in her daze. She didn't notice anyone as she walked passed them and straight for the stairs. As she walked up, she got a little dizzy, lost her balance and fell. Her world went black.

"Arhh…….Mrs. Darcy……some get the apothecy, he's in with Mr. Darcy" Mrs. Reynolds shouted as she attended to Elizabeth.

Ferguson ran upstairs and knocked on Mr. Darcys door

"Come in" Mr. Darcy said

"Sorry to disrupt you sir, but I need the apothecy here. Could you come with me" Ferguson said as he turned his head to the apothecy to request his services

"Certainly, I've just finished with Mr. Darcy here" the apothecy replied and followed Ferguson out the door

"What seems to be the problem" the apothecy asked

"Well, Mrs. Darcy has fallen down the stairs" Ferguson replied as the walked down the stairs and saw Elizabeth at the bottom.

"Lets see here" the apothecy said approaching Elizabeth. "Seems to be no open fractures, she is a little cold, lets move her into her rooms, could one of the men please carry her"

Ferguson picked Elizabeth up and carried her to her room.

"Mrs. Darcy has been out walking, she only just came back when she fell, we believe she's also with child Doctor" Mrs. Reynolds said as Ferguson placed her in bed.

"Ok. Can everyone clear out, except for Mrs. Reynolds please." the apothecy said

*******

"What's going on out there Fitzwilliam" Mr. Darcy asked the Colonel hearing voices in the hall

"I'll go and see for you Darcy" he replied walking out into the hall

"What's going on here?"

"The apothecy is seeing to Mrs. Darcy sir" Dunstan replied

"Why is that Dunstan?"

"Mrs. Darcy had a little accident" he replied not wanting to revealed too much information.

*******

"She must be kept warm and in bed. She had taken a cold, a few bruises from the fall, but she is indeed with child, so, I'd like her to stay in bed and not to move for a few days until I return so as not to cause any more distress to the youngling" the apothecy advised Mrs. Reynolds

"I also believe that Mrs. Darcy has a bought of melancholy, which is also distressing for herself and the youngling. We need to amend that" he continued. "I'll return in a few days to see how she is doing, I think she is so warn out from attending Mr. Darcy that she forgot to take care of herself" he said, leaving the room.

"Oh, Mrs. Darcy. How you must be hurting, and not to have any family here" Mrs. Reynolds whispered to Elizabeth, giving her a small kiss on the forehead before walking out into the hall

*******

"How is Mrs. Darcy?" Lucy said as all that were waiting, which included Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgiana

"Not too good. Mrs. Darcy has taken a cold, also a few bruises from the fall. Mrs. Darcy needs to stay bedridden till the apothecy returns. The fall as well as the condition she was in when she returned as well as before" Mrs. Reynolds said looking over to Dunstan and Ferguson "has cause a great deal of distress to both herself and the child. She is not to be disturbed by anyone, no one, I mean no one," she continued, looking over to Georgiana and Fitzwilliam "unless it is either I or Lucy. If you need to see her for any reason, it needs to come by me, even if it is Mr. Darcy" Mrs. Reynolds finished off looking at Fitzwilliam.

*******

"Well, what's going on?"

"Elizabeth took a fall" Fitzwilliam replied

"Well, I must go see her" Darcy replied trying to get up

"No Darcy. Mrs. Reynolds said that no one was to disturb Elizabeth, and had to ask for her permission first, including you" Fitzwilliam replied

"What. I can not see my own wife when she's unwell. I am going to see her"

"Darcy, you are still unwell yourself. How about I get someone to fetch Mrs. Reynolds to attend you so you can talk to her about it"

"Ok" Darcy replied and watched Fitzwilliam go out the room

*******

"What's happening Mrs. Reynolds" Georgiana asked

"What do you mean Georgiana"

"Well, I haven't seen you all evening, and now, all the servants are whispering"

"It's none of your concern Georgiana. To tell you the truth Georgiana, I'm not impressed with what you said to Mrs. Darcy the other day. She was completely worried about your brother and all you could have thought about was money. I thought your brother raised you right, but I see that he didn't. I'm not impressed with your brothers behaviour either. Mrs. Darcy is here with no other family and you both treat her unkindly." Mrs. Reynolds said, starting to lose her resolve.

"I'm sorry" Georgiana replied sadly

"Well, it may be too late for that" Mrs. Reynolds replied, walking off

*******

*Knock, Knock*

"Enter" Darcy said

"Hello Brother. How are you feeling?" Georgiana asked as she came into the room

"Much improved. But I want to go see Elizabeth, but was told I'm unable. Do you know anything about that?"

"No brother. Although, I think it may have a little to do with me. Mrs. Reynolds just scolded me about what I said to her. I swear brother, I didn't mean it, its just that it seemed that she only married you for our money, both you and her are so unhappy" Georgiana cried

"What did you say to her?"

"When you were missing, I said that she didn't have to worry, you would have settled pin money for her" Georgiana said

"Georgiana, Elizabeth didn't marry me for my money. I won't tell you the details but I assure you that it wasn't for the money"

"Ok….umm…..brother, what did you do to make Mrs. Reynolds upset with you?"

"What do you mean Georgiana?"

"Well, when Mrs. Reynolds was scolding me, she also said that she was not impressed with you either. It soundly like there is more to Elizabeth's condition than what everyone is letting on. I believe that even the servants are unhappy with us"

"That's ridiculous Georgiana"

"Is it. How many times has Ferguson been in here this evening?"

"Just the once, to get the apothecy for Elizabeth"

"Don't you find that a little strange considering he was in here just as long as Elizabeth during your recovery?"

"Ferguson's just busy. Don't fret Georgiana. I have requested Mrs. Reynolds here. I will get a response for everything"

*******

"Here Lucy. Try to give Mrs. Darcy some water. We need to break this fever without any medicine. Keep the cold compresses coming. I'm just going to attend Mr. Darcy" Mrs. Reynolds said leaving the room and heading towards Mr. Darcys

*******

*Knock, Knock*

"Enter"

"You asked for me Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes. Firstly, why am I not allowed to see my wife. I heard she is unwell, and I want to be there for her"

"Just so you can tell her you don't want her" Mrs. Reynolds said boldly. "Mrs. Darcy is in her current condition partly due to what you said to her Fitzwilliam. I've already scolded Georgiana for her part, now, I'm going to scold you. Mrs. Darcy sat with you night and day, only leaving this room when Colonel Fitzwilliam forced her, so she would eat. She has been taking her meals in here and then you tell her that you wanted nothing to do with her. Don't deny it, Ferguson was here when it happened. She disappeared after that, when she came back, she was cold, dazed and when she climbed the stairs, fell. She is currently with child, so that has her in a more delicate condition. I'm afraid that Mrs. Darcy may lose the child and if she doesn't fight this cold she has, we will lose her too. She hasn't got the will to fight, and I believe it was what you told her Fitzwilliam. How could you say that to her?"

"I told you all not to give me the laudanum. I know what it does to me" Mr. Darcy replied

"Well, it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. All you can do at the moment is pray. And no, you have to stay where you are. You can not move while you have the stitches" Mrs. Reynolds said

"Ok. Can you do me a favour Mrs. Reynolds" Mr. Darcy asked

"Yes Sir"

"Can you write to Mr. Bennett and request that he travel here with his eldest Miss Bennett to aide in Elizabeth's recovery. You can inform him of what ever details, but as to mine and Georgiana's cause of it, can you delay that so that I am able to tell Mr. Bennett himself." He asked

"I will sir. And thank you for requesting this sir, I know it will help Mrs. Darcy in her recovery to have family around" Reynolds replied and leaving Mr. Darcy's room.

*******

_Mr. Bennett,_

_My name is Mrs. Reynolds. Forgive me for using Mr. Darcy's name, but I am the housekeeper at Pemberley. Unfortunately at this time, Mr. Darcy is unable to write this request himself as he has found himself in a little trouble, but I regret to inform you that Mrs. Darcy has taken ill. We are doing everything we can but it doesn't appear to have a positive outcome at this present time. We believe that with family present, it may help her in her recovery._

_Mr. Darcy has requested from his bed that you and the eldest Miss Bennett travel to Pemberley to aide in Mrs. Darcy's recovery. He also wishes an audience with you as soon as you have seen to Mrs. Darcy._

_I apologise for the news that I have written, and hope to see both you and your daughter when you travel here._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mrs. Reynolds_

_*******  
_

_Mr. Darcy,_

_I have sent this letter by express to inform your staff of our impending arrival. Both Jane and myself are travelling to Pemberley. We will arrival on the 27__th__ day of this month and stay till Elizabeth has recovered._

_I will accept an audience with you as I would like to know what happened and how._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Bennett_

_*******  
_

"Evening Mr. Bennett, Miss Bennett. I would usually guide towards your rooms, but I know that you are both anxious to see Mrs. Darcy, so I'll show you to her rooms" Mrs. Reynolds announced and guided them through the house

"Evening Mrs. Reynolds. Are you able to tell us what's happened and how my Lizzy is faring?"

"Well, I'm unable to tell you why, as Mr. Darcy would like to do that, but Mrs. Darcy had gone for a walk, returned in dark, cold, not herself, climbed the stairs, passed out and fell down the stairs. She has no obvious broken bones, has the flu and fever, with child and melacony with which Mr. Darcy will explain. I believe that she may start to heal with family around her sir" Mrs. Reynolds explained

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds for all you're doing for my daughter" Mr. Bennett replied

"Your welcome sir. All the staff love and adore Mrs. Darcy sir. You have brought her up well sir" she replied

"Thank you Ma'am"

"Oh Lizzy" Jane cried as she went over to Lizzys bedside

"Oh my. She does look unwell. Thank you for requesting our presence Mrs. Reynolds" Mr. Bennett said

"You're welcome Sir. But it was actually Mr. Darcy that asked me to request you sir. We're still keeping him to his bed sir. He made the unfortunate move of trying to get up when he heard Mrs. Darcy here scream, nightmare sir. Mr. Darcy tore a few stitches getting up. I'll leave you both to Mrs. Darcy, I need to attend to my other patient" Mrs. Reynolds replied with a smirk

"Thank you Ma'am" he replied

*******

"Mr. Bennett. I would get up to receive you, but I think I've learnt my lesson. How are you?" Mr. Darcy said as Mr. Bennett walked into his room

"I can see that Mr. Darcy" Mr. Bennett replied with a small smirk. "Do you care to tell me sir why my daughter is ill" Mr. Bennett continued with concern

"Mr. Bennett, you obviously knew your daughters real reason for marrying me. I didn't find out till bout a month ago when we had an argument. The pain I felt that she did not return my love, I am unable to describe. Therefore, for her comfort, I lessened my attentions towards her. Don't mistake me sir, I am still infatuated and in love with Elizabeth as the day I proposed to her, I will not force my attentions on her. I love her too much to discomfort her anymore than she already is. On this particular day, I needed to remove myself from the house, so I went riding, but did not return. I had taken a nasty fall. How I returned home on my own I do not know how. What I'm about to tell you sir is hearsay, as I do not know anything apart from what Mrs. Reynolds has informed me of. Elizabeth sat with me night and day. It had taken my cousin a promise to sit with me for her to take a meal downstairs. I was in and out of it for the first 2 weeks. I was heavily dosed with laudanum. I warned the apothecy not to administer it, but my understanding is that Elizabeth made me change my mind. A week ago, according to my man Ferguson, I had order Elizabeth from my rooms and not see her again. I had full senses the next day, but by then, it was too late. I was not aware of what I said, or what had happened to Elizabeth. Mrs. Reynolds finally came into my rooms to inform me of what had transpired. Mr. Bennett, I had not known that Elizabeth was with child. All I want to do is go in there and see if Lizzy is ok. I want to see it, not hear it. You may scold me all you want sir, but I will warn you, I have had a number of those over Elizabeth from almost all my staff. It seems that Elizabeth had won the hearts of all my staff. Too bad that I seem to be unable to win hers. I'm not sulking Mr. Bennett, I made the mistake about Elizabeth, and I have to live with that, but I will not allow Elizabeth to go without either. God know I love her with my everything" Mr. Darcy finally finished looking down at his hands rather than Mr. Bennett

"Well sir. I'm glad that you were informed of how the engagement came about. I don't mean to be cruel, but you now know the truth. I am not going to scold you too bad, and not at this time, but what I believe is what you say about Lizzy, that you do love her. I believe it will do the both of you some good if I assisted you into Lizzy" Mr. Bennett said

"Thank you Mr. Bennett" Darcy replied with a smile

*******

"Oh my Lizzy. How ill you look" Mr. Darcy whispered as Mr. Bennett assisted him into the room

"Help me to her Mr. Bennett" Darcy said looking at Lizzy while Mr. Bennett helped him

As Darcy was getting comfortable, Mr. Bennett told Jane to ring for Mrs. Reynolds. Few minutes later, Mrs. Reynolds knocked on the door and Jane opened it.

"You asked for me Miss" Mrs. Reynolds asked

"I did Mrs. Reynolds. I believe that both my daughter and I are ready to be shown to our rooms, and Mr. Darcy will remain here by Lizzy side for the night. Is that ok Mrs. Reynolds. I have a feeling that Lizzy will be awake by morning" Mr. Bennett said

"Yes sir," was all the Mrs. Reynolds could reply

*******

"mmmmmmm"

"Lizzy. Lizzy, your safe my love. Shhhh. Rest up" Mr. Darcy whispered while running his hands through her hair to comfort her

"Fitzwilliam"

"Yes, it's me my love. Your fine ok. Just rest"

"Sooo scared. Don't like your horse. Love you" Lizzy said slowly as she fell back to sleep

"Love you too Lizzy" Darcy replied

MORNING

"Fitzwilliam" Lizzy whispered

"Lizzy? Lizzy, oh my god Lizzy" Darcy replied with tears "Please don't ever do that again. I love you sooo much that if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live. My life is worthless without you in it" he finished of

"I love you to Fitzwilliam"

"I know. Lizzy, why didn't you tell me that you're with child?"

"I'm what? I'm not with child" Lizzy replied confused

"You didn't know? Lizzy my love, you're with child. Were having a baby. The apothecy confirmed it when he saw to you? You didn't know?" Darcy said in awe

"I am? You sure? I'm….were having a baby? How do you feel about it? Lizzy asked

"I'm happy, excited, scared, worried. I'm a whole lot of emotions. Am I going to be a good father? Is my child going to look like me, or look like you? But god help us if it has the temper and stubbornness of both of us combined" Darcy laughed causing Elizabeth to laugh as well

"I'm all those as well Fitzwilliam. I love you so Fitzwilliam"

"I love you Lizzy" Darcy replied kissing Elizabeth

"Let's start from the beginning. Forget about what was said or done before. Let's begin our marriage from where it should have done, that we both love ach other" Darcy said kissing Lizzy again

"I agree with you sir" Lizzy replied cuddling up to Fitzwilliam and both of them drifting back of to sleep.

* * *

I hope you like it. Im a big fan of Pride & Prejudice and i really enjoy some of the 'sequels'. I mean, there nothing compared to Jane Austen, but its good just to see what others think happened to Lizzy and Darcy after they married!!!

Please R&R


End file.
